Communication equipment in a Time-Division Duplexing (TDD) system must be coordinated to switch between uplink and downlink communication at the proper times to enable a properly functioning TDD system. Generally, a host unit coordinates the switching times and the host unit transmits information to wireless terminals regarding the switching times. The wireless terminals use the information to determine when to switch, such that communications from the wireless terminals do not collide with communications from the host unit.
In addition to the host and wireless terminals, equipment within the communication network that relays/transmits information between the host unit and the wireless terminal may also need to switch between uplink and downlink communications. In some systems, this network equipment does not have the circuitry required to properly receive, filter, and decode the information signals from the host unit regarding when to switch between upstream and downstream communication.